Akai ito
by Woman in red
Summary: -ItachixOC- Él no hablaba de ello, pero casi todos lo sabían. Era conciente de que se jugaba la cabeza al hablar con tanta ligereza del tema, pero ante los reiterados intentos, no pudo evitar decirle a la chica entre risas "No esperes que Itachi responda a algo, linda. No, su capacidad de amar está tan muerta como la novia que mató en su aldea".
1. Cien veces no debo

_**Nota:**_ ¡Hola! Volví al fandom de Naruto, y ni yo me lo puedo creer. Esta vez no al SasuSaku, sino a algo un poco más distinto. Algo patético. Algo que nadie lee, nunca... ¡una historia con una OC! Sí, estoy al borde de arrepentirme de subirlo, pero vamos a darle una chance. Hace muchos años que tengo a esta OC guardada en mi armario, pero por idioteces de la inspiración que golpea ahí justo donde uno menos la necesita, esta historia olvidada empezó a tomar forma... Y acá la tienen. Creo que también me dio un empujoncio la relectura del manga. Cuando leí en la explicación sobre la masacre de los Uchiha eso de "tuvo que matar a todos, su padre, su madre, su _novia_ " como que dije ¡ESTA ES LA MÍA!

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ Este fic está obviamente dedicado enterito enterito a Maca, mi amiga a distancia, que roleó esta historia conmigo cuando ambas éramos unas crías insolentes que se quedaban hasta las seis de la mañana inventando historias. Te agradezco tanto todo el tiempo que dedicaste a mí, amiga! ¡Te quiero!

* * *

-...-...-...-

 _ **Capítulo uno:**_

 **Cien veces no debo**

-...-...-...-

Siempre le había agradado el color escarlata. No es que usualmente se detuviera a pensar en escalas cromáticas, pero tampoco negaba que tenía tendencia a quedarse absorto mirando objetos o paisajes con ese tono rojo oscuro, pero vivo. Una parte de él se lo atribuía a su propia vanidad, ya que era un color similar al que adoptaban sus iris cuando activaba el sharingan. Unos pocos minutos después se contradecía y lo relacionaba con el emblema de su familia, pero volvía a negarlo al rato. Era algo que sentía, no un estudio profundo de su cabeza.

Usualmente no pensaba en ello, pero desde donde estaba, apostado en un árbol, se veían con claridad las llamas que por momentos ascendían como columnas escarlatas. El color lo maravillaba, pero no podía permitirse la distracción. Se movió como una sombra por los árboles, sabiendo de antemano que iba a escuchar el sonido susurrante de las hojas cuando sus compañeros de equipo lo siguieran. Frunció el ceño al pensar en la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que se deslizaban en silencio tras él. Era la misión más importante que había tenido hasta ahora, pero más de medio ANBU estaba con él… y eso echaba por tierra la posibilidad de mantenerse en sigilo.

Extendió un brazo a su costado y cerró lentamente la mano en un puño. Los pocos sonidos que hacían los pies de sus compañeros al moverse se detuvieron del todo, y pasaron a convertirse en respiraciones acompasadas. Cerró los ojos y oyó el sonido que hacía el aire al entrar y salir de los ninjas que tenía a su alrededor, algo imperceptible para cualquiera, pero obvio para él.

No tuvo tiempo de regodearse en su propia habilidad, ya que debía concentrar su atención en el camino que tenían por recorrer. No tuvo la necesidad de sacar el mapa que tenía enrollado y guardado en uno de los pliegues de su ropa, ya que las columnas de fuego y humo funcionaban como una enorme marca en el paisaje que les indicaba hacia dónde ir.

Volvió a torcer el gesto. Aquello…

– No es lo que debería ser. – dijo una voz a su lado, a coro con sus pensamientos – Itachi…

El Uchiha se removió en su lugar, inquieto, pero sin hacer un ruido. Asintió una vez con la cabeza.

Se suponía que encontrarían una casa. Una gran casa en las afueras de la aldea, en tierra de nadie, oculta por bosques, lagos y pantanos que funcionaban como un enorme laberinto para quien no supiera el camino o no tuviera las habilidades como para averiguarlo.

Era la tercera incursión que habían hecho, y la definitiva. Debían entrar en la casa, cumplir su misión, y huir. Debían eliminar lo sobrante, tomar lo necesario, y huir.

No debían encontrar la casa en llamas.

Itachi hizo otra seña con el brazo y, como si de frutos maduros se tratara, los ninjas comenzaron a caer de los árboles. Muchos parecían no haber tenido contacto con el suelo, ya que apenas se acercaron al mismo, salieron disparados como rayos por distintas direcciones.

Esperó pacientemente, realizando una perfecta imitación de una estatua que, aunque nadie pudiera notarlo, respiraba. Diez minutos se mantuvo en esa posición, dándoles tiempo a los demás para que rodearan el prado donde se encontraba la que, en algún momento, había sido una hermosa residencia. Tenía que evitar bajo cualquier riesgo que se le escape el objetivo.

Porque estaba en llamas. Y no debían haber encontrado la casa en llamas. No debían haber encontrado huellas de una terrible batalla.

Se acarició el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice, frunciendo el ceño. Su primera misión como capitán había empezado completamente del revés, pero no era de los que se lamentaran por mucho tiempo seguido. Iba a continuar aunque las reglas del juego hubieran cambiado.

Cerró el puño con fuerza y le propinó un fuerte golpe al árbol que tenía a su lado. Los pájaros, asustados, abandonaron sus refugios y aquello funcionó como señal para que todo el escuadrón de ANBUs emprendiera una lenta silenciosa caminata desde todos los ángulos, hacia la mansión Akagi.

Aprovechando el ocultamiento que le proporcionaba su máscara, cerró los ojos con gesto de concentración y al volverlos a abrir supo que su iris había cambiado de color, ya que todo a su alrededor se veía distinto.

Pero de nada servía el sharingan, ya que los muertos _por lo general_ no se movían.

No debían haber encontrado la casa en llamas. No debían haber encontrado huellas de una terrible batalla. No debía haber cadáveres por doquier, regando el espacio.

– Itachi…

– Lo sé. – respondió, tajante. El sonido de su voz se distorsionó por tener puesta la máscara, pero aun así notó que sus compañeros se ponían en guardia a su alrededor. Había utilizado un tono grave, para darles a entender que no debían bajar la guardia. Ellos, a su manera, habían asentido a su implícita orden, ya que Itachi oyó con claridad en sonido de la tela de sus trajes al tensarse de golpe. Sonrió bajo la máscara, y avanzó hasta el puente de madera oscura que llevaba al camino de piedra que a su vez conducía hasta la puerta de la casa.

Era una construcción formidable, o lo había sido antes de que el fuego consumiera parcialmente su belleza. Era muy tradicional, cosa que le recordaba al hogar donde se había criado él mismo, con puertas corredizas con el tono del bambú y paredes con el mismo estilo. Estas puertas se ubicaban sobre dos grandes pasillos que enmarcaban un precioso jardín. Los pasillos, como imponía la forma tradicional, estaban levantados medio metro del piso.

La imagen hubiera sido pintoresca, si el patiecito ornamentado no hubiera estado decorado con diez cadáveres. Cinco hombres, tres mujeres y dos niños… muertos. Algunos mostraban rastros de crueldad, exhibiendo grandes cortes en la garganta o el pecho, mientras otros parecían aun dormir.

Itachi no hizo ningún gesto, cosa que los ANBU de mayor edad consideraron un buen gesto de liderazgo. El chico ya había visto una guerra. Un hombre ya muerto no era nada comparado a los gritos de una madre cuando le quitan a su hijo y luego la agujerean con múltiples kunais, con los alaridos de un moribundo, con la visión de la destrucción misma.

… No había palabras para definir cuánto detestaba la muerte.

Subió las escaleras que daban al cuarto central, y el paisaje solamente se repitió. Cuartos enteros repintados de rojo, cubiertos de la sangre de aquellos que alguna vez habían compartido el techo, el arroz y el vino.

Una muchacha rubia con una trenza enroscada en torno a la cabeza negó con la cabeza y le habló a Itachi con tono algo quebrado.

– No… No creo que haga falta traer a los médicos.

Itachi pensó en el escuadrón de médicos ninjas que, según las órdenes que él mismo había dado, esperaban afuera. Si bien no era lo que deberían haberse encontrado, Itachi imaginó al planificar la misión que la familia no cedería su mayor tesoro abiertamente, y por si algún ANBU resultaba herido, pidió la compañía de un reducido grupo de médicos. Al ver los cadáveres que empalidecían con el paso de los minutos tuvo que darle la razón a su compañera. Algunos ninjas se acercaron con sigilo y cautela a los cuerpos –estaban acostumbrados a emboscadas de ese tipo, donde se fingía la muerte propia para atacar en cuanto ellos bajaran la guardia-, pero ninguno hizo gesto de haber encontrado a alguien con vida. El Uchiha cerró los ojos, murmuró una orden mental y los abrió nuevamente, compartiendo la misma vista que el resto.

– No pensé que íbamos a tener que usar a los médicos justamente para los Akagi… Ni creo que tengamos que usarlos.

Siguieron recorriendo las estancias a las que el fuego no había llegado hasta dar con la sala principal, donde parecía haberse celebrado un banquete que había terminado en una desgracia. Los cadáveres tenían la apariencia de haber sido esparcidos con una intención artística y sínica. En la pared reposaba un cuadro que representaba las cuatro estaciones, intacto, y en el suelo yacían los fragmentos de cerámica, tan destruidos que reconstruir mentalmente su forma original se hacía imposible.

El joven líder se acercó a uno de los cadáveres. La mujer de cabello castaño había muerto con un gesto de horror que parecía esculpido en el rostro. Mantenía abiertos los profundos ojos color miel… Los mismos que había visto en la entrada. ¿Podía ser que se hubiera movido? Negó con la cabeza: estaba igual de muerta que la mujer de afuera. Continuó avanzando, peinando cada espacio, escondiéndose con su equipo en cada escondrijo antes de pasar a una nueva habitación donde la escena se repetía.

Itachi se obligó a avanzar con una sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Algo no cuadraba de toda esa situación. Todos sabían que era una misión incierta, basada en premisas falsas y en mensajes encriptados, pero aquello ya estaba superando cualquier límite.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un súbito ruido que parecía venir desde varios metros por delante de ellos. Su mano, de manera casi inconsciente, se movió en distintas posiciones que daban órdenes a los que tenía a su alrededor. Le bastó con oír los movimientos de sus pies para saber que todos habían acatado a la perfección sus directrices.

Un ANBU con una máscara colorida se adelantó por órdenes de su capitán y volvió unos segundos después.

– Se cayó una parte del techo, por el fuego. – anunció, calmando los nervios de todo el grupo que ya se había preparado para la batalla – No hay nadie… Nadie vivo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – cuestionó la rubia de la trenza, que pasó el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna deliberadamente.

El resto murmuró teorías pero Itachi no le respondió a ninguno. Sus ojos negros escrutaban el espacio que tenía en frente, guardando en su memoria otra historia demasiado horrible con la que vivir el resto de sus días. De todos modos, la introspección con respecto a sus futuros traumas tuvo que dar paso al instinto de la supervivencia. ¿Por qué tenía a todos los Akagi muertos frente a él? Todo un clan no caía muerto solo. ¿Tendría algo que ver con que Konoha se había enterado de lo que iba a tener lugar en la mansión Akagi?

El ANBU que se había adelantado para encontrar la fuente del ruido se quitó la máscara en un movimiento sutil y miró a su capitán. Algo vio en el rostro de Itachi que lo hizo hablar apresuradamente, olvidando el sigilo.

– Hay veinte ANBUs fuera, rodeando la casa. Quien sea que haya sido… No va a escapar, si sigue en la casa.

Itachi lo miró por unos segundos, y el muchacho volvió a hablar.

– Nos queda una habitación luego de esta, sin contar el piso superior que está casi consumido por el fuego, luego hay un puente y pude ver un santuario o un dojo.

– Nuestra misión no es encontrar al asesino renegado de un clan, sino secuestrar a uno o dos de sus miembros. – dijo uno, dando por acabado todo secreto en su misión – Que bien podría ser cualquiera de estos.

Cuando extendió las manos a los lados, señalando los cadáveres que lo rodeaban, el grupo guardó un silencio sepulcral. Itachi no se tomó demasiado tiempo para pensar en el paso siguiente.

– El santuario.

Con sólo decir las palabras el equipo se dispersó y se escondió en puntos que Itachi reconocía con cierto esfuerzo, ya que tenía al mejor equipo de Konoha… y lo tenía para admirar una miríada de cadáveres.

Avanzó algunos pasos, y para cruzar a la otra habitación tuvo que pasar por encima del cadáver de un niño que no superaba los ocho años. Contuvo la mueca de desagrado al pensar en que el pequeño tenía la edad de Sasuke, y continuó avanzando.

Sangre, kunais, cuerpos.

¿Cómo podía ser que la sangre tuviera un color tan vivo, y mientras más de ella hubiera, menos vida significara?

Un cuerpo cortado en dos hizo que una de las mujeres del grupo doblara la espalda en un espasmo de horror, pero se compuso rápidamente, buscando enmendar su error frente a su capitán. Itachi sorteó los obstáculos y mediante señas, ordenó a su equipo que esperaran.

Cruzó el umbral de la última puerta de la casa y, como el explorador había anunciado, se veía con claridad un lago cruzado de lado a lado por un puente de piedra que daba a una edificación que asemejaba a un santuario.

Sin murmurar una palabra, el quipo ANBU comenzó a avanzar en distintas posiciones, desde los árboles, por la izquierda, por la derecha, por el agua y por el puente. Itachi se encontraba en el grupo que encabezaba la caminata por el puente. Sus sandalias hacían un ligero ruido sordo al chocar contra la fría piedra lisa que, ornamentada con dibujos que no tuvo tiempo de apreciar, funcionaba como pasaje.

El trecho que separaba el final del puente del santuario era corto, pero aun así el equipo se acercó con sigilo. Estaban suficientemente curtidos en el arte de la guerra como para cometer el error de bajar la guardia en el último trecho.

El santuario tenía una estructura parecida a la casa. El esmero por reparar las porciones que parecían más nuevas parecía dejar lugar a una cierta adoración por la estructura original. Las puertas estaban adornadas con múltiples pergaminos que expertos en genjutsu tuvieron que revisar muchas veces una vez Itachi dio la orden. El joven los vio trabajar y frunció el ceño al sentir el olor a sangre del ambiente mezclado con otro que reconoció como cera. Velas prendidas en un santuario…

Evidentemente aquel era un lugar sagrado y, a menos que lo mantuvieran con estilo festivo diariamente, se había celebrado algo importante hacía muy poco tiempo.

Cuando dobló el brazo para tomar su espada, por mera precaución, escuchó el sonido del roce del mango de las espadas de sus compañeros, que lo habían imitado. La otra mano dio señales para ubicar ANBUs en el techo y en los alrededores. Estos se movieron con sigilo acatando la orden.

Itachi permaneció impasible. O eso intentó, hasta que la risa más tétrica y aviesa que había oído alguna vez en su vida atravesó el silencio del ambiente, rompiéndolo con la fuerza de una avalancha. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para mirarse porque su entrenamiento como ANBUs era más fuerte que sus miedos, así que los movimientos fueron casi imperceptibles y se realizaron en segundos, a tal punto que el Uchiha, en años venideros, no recordaría exactamente cómo fue que activó el sharingan y abrió la puerta… Pero lo hizo.

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que la vio._

Cincuenta cadáveres superpuestos, mutilados y cortajeados enmarcaban y agigantaban a la única figura que se encontraba de pie en la habitación. El cabello rojo oscuro, del rojo que le gustaba, ordenado en prolijos bucles le caía con gracia hasta la mitad de la espalda, pequeña como el resto de ella que no aparentaba ser más que una niña a simple vista. Una chica rubia estaba muerta a sus pies, con una expresión de triunfo y dolor en el rostro. Cuando volteó, el cabello –de ese color que lo estaba embotando- se desparramó por sus hombros. Clavó en Itachi sus profundos ojos de un marrón tan claro que se asemejaban a la miel, y como si aquello hubiera ejercido una fuerza en ella, la risa desapareció de su rostro y comenzó a temblar. El kunai que la pelirroja llevaba en la mano cayó haciendo un ruido sordo que se guardó en la memoria de todos los presentes, ya que fue precedente a la caída del cuerpo de la chica.

No debían haber encontrado la casa en llamas. No debían haber encontrado huellas de una terrible batalla. No debía haber cadáveres por doquier, regando el espacio.

Y, principalmente, debían encontrarlas a ambas vivas.


	2. Perlas a los cerdos

**Nota:** ¡Este capítulo va para Lima!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos:**_

 _ **Perlas a los cerdos**_

* * *

Los mensajes que habían decodificado eran, por lo demás, crípticos.

Hacía años que intentaban captar los mensajes de los Akagi. Nadie lo sabía, pero cada kage – especialmente los de Konoha – había esperado con ansias descubrir alguna noticia de la extraña familia que vivía en las afueras de la aldea de la hoja. Era uno de esos muchos secretos de aldea, de los que se podrían hacer tomos si se los listara.

Este secreto en particular era uno que si bien para el pueblo era clasificado, rondaba hacía siglos por las mesas de las cabezas de aldea, que cada vez que encontraban algún dato nuevo saltaban de sus asientos impulsados por la codicia.

Porque los Akagi eran… _especiales_.

El primer mensaje, como sucede habitualmente, fue el más difícil de decodificar. En primer medida por las palabras escritas en él, que tardaron dos meses en aprender a leer. En segundo lugar, porque primero debían averiguar la procedencia. Durante el primer mes se sospechó que podría ser un mensaje de un Akagi, pero cuando esto se confirmó luego de exhaustivos estudios al papel, la tarea de traducción se volvió de prioridad y eso aceleró el proceso.

Un mes para tres palabras.

'Todo está listo'

El tiempo apremiaba. Cada segundo contaba, si la intención era hacerse con el secreto de la leyenda de los Akagi.

Tres meses después, en la aldea secreta de la hoja se logró interceptar otro mensaje. Habiendo adquirido ya el lenguaje de decodificación, no tardaron más de medio día en presentarle a Sarutobi una fiel traducción que decía las palabras que todos habían querido leer.

'La Fuerza y la Fuente florecieron'.

No fue necesaria confirmación alguna para que la aldea de la hoja, con la codicia a flor de piel y la intención de adelantarse al resto, comenzara a mover sus peones. Era una buena oportunidad para probar las aptitudes del prodigio Uchiha, que iba a ser según los planes establecidos el líder de la misión.

Con el equipo armado, las instrucciones de secuestrar a las dos personas que respondieran a esos títulos, Fuente y Fuerza, y con ello ponerle fin al secretismo de los Akagi con respecto a su legendario ritual, lo único que restaba era esperar a que un tercer mensaje sea mandado, y con ello lograr ubicar la guarida del clan. El problema de no poder interceptar el mensaje, por tener que dejarlo seguir su curso, y por ende no saber su contenido, sobrevolaba por encima de los directivos de Konoha como una nube negra, pero preferían correr el riesgo a perder la oportunidad de interferir en el ritual.

Tenían noticias del mismo una vez cada veinte o veinticinco años, pero los mensajes siempre estaban protegidos de manera tal que nunca habían podido interceptarlos o descifrarlos.

El hecho de que esta vez el objetivo se hubiera logrado con más facilidad los perturbaba, pero la ambición de desnudar el secreto los cegaba más que mil soles.

Pero habían construido un castillo de naipes, y cuando el equipo de Uchiha Itachi llegó con las noticias de que todo el clan había sido asesinado, excepto una niña de 10 a 12 años, sintieron derrumbarse todas sus esperanzas.

* * *

~-...-...-~

Ninguno de ellos atinó siquiera a intentar evitar que el cuerpo de la chica colisione contra el suelo. Ninguno hizo un mínimo gesto. Ninguno movió un dedo. Simplemente la vieron caer. No es que se tratara de malas personas o de que fueran indiferentes, sino de lo irreal de la escena. Parecía un escenario tomado de una obra de teatro, y ellos eran los mudos espectadores.

Si bien habían encontrado a los cadáveres de toda la familia desperdigados por la casa, estos parecían algo así como naturalezas muertas - ¡irónico! - , y no cosas que realmente hubieran estado vivas. En cambio, en el santuario, la luz de las velas, el olor penetrante de los inciensos mezclado con el óxido de la sangre fresca, las decenas de cadáveres que rodeaban un altar donde, en la imagen más tétrica, una niña yacía parada en el medio del horror, frente a un cadáver de otra niña de cabello rubio.

Era demasiado como para reaccionar de forma rápida.

En el momento en el que el cuerpo de la niña se encontró con el suelo, hicieron falta unos segundos para que los selectos shinobis miraran a su líder. La pregunta estaba implícita. ¿Era ella la culpable del asesinato de todos los Akagi? ¿Una niña? ¿Debían acercarse con cautela? ¿Apresarla? ¿Intentar reanimarla?

Itachi se acercó a paso lento a ella, pero la pelirroja seguía igual de inconsciente.

Él sabía más que nadie que no tenía por qué bajar la guardia. ¿O era él el único que era consciente de que tenía la misma edad que ella y de que tenía la habilidad suficiente para cargarse a casi toda su familia si se lo propusiera?

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y al instante tuvo seis personas a su alrededor, que rodearon el cuerpo de las niñas. Algunos ahogaron un quejido de sorpresa al verlas.

– Es… – comenzó uno, sin encontrar palabras.

– Son idénticas.

Restando el color de cabello y la ropa, las dos eran completamente iguales. La muerta tenía el cabello rubio, de un tono dorado, y un kimono negro; y la que estaba inconsciente tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y un kimono blanco. Al ver el parecido Itachi comprendió entonces por qué había creído ver el cadáver de la misma mujer dos veces en distintos puntos de la casa, y habló.

– … La Fuente y la Fuerza son gemelas.

'La pregunta es si son estas gemelas', pensó sin atreverse a hablar.

Miró el rostro inconsciente de la pelirroja por unos segundos, estudiando sus facciones, mientras que escuchaba de fondo los ruidos de sus compañeros chequeando a los cuerpos de alrededor.

Con un gesto seco de la cabeza, el Uchiha ordenó que uno de sus compañeros la levante en brazos para transportarla fuera de allía, pero casi la dejó caer al tomar contacto con ella.

– N… No es nada. Me pareció… – titubeó, acomodándola nuevamente entre sus brazos – No, olvídenlo.

Todos abandonaron la sala con paso cauteloso, y el grupo entero se encontró en el camino que daba al santuario. Algunos cuchicheaban, otros miraban a su alrededor como esperando que el verdadero asesino del clan Akagi aparezca de la nada, y otros, los que no habían entrado al santuario, preguntaban abiertamente quién era la que traían con ellos.

Un hombre que aún no se había quitado la máscara dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

– Por las ropas, asumo que los que estaban ahí adentro eran los de la rama principal de la familia. Todo el bonito escenario de velas y telas me dice que hoy era día de ritual… Y que no les salió demasiado bien.

En cuanto comenzó a explicar lo que habían encontrado en el santuario para los que no estaban, Itachi dejó de prestarle atención y se volteó para hablarle a la compañera que tenía más cerca.

– Todos los pergaminos y libros que encuentren.

No hizo falta más, y un grupo de diez personas desapareció dentro de la casa en llamas.

– Itachi…

La voz de Kakashi resonó en sus oídos. El ninja había venido por pedido expreso del Hokage.

– ¿Hn?

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con la otra?

La mirada escarlata se movió con parsimonia a la puerta del santuario. ¿Eran ellas dos la Fuente y la Fuerza de la que hablaba la leyenda? Si lo eran, ¿a cuál de las dos tenían? ¿y qué hacían con el hecho de que una de ellas estaba muerta y la otra yacía inconciente en brazos de un shinobi?

– Vamos a dejar todo como está. – ordenó, luego de pensarlo un rato.

– Si nosotros tardamos más de un siglo en encontrarles el rastro, no creo que de un día para el otro vayan a aparecer los carroñeros.

Itachi frunció el ceño y Kakashi notó la congoja. El pequeño Uchiha era más listo a los trece años de lo que lo habían sido todos sus familiares juntos en siglos de historia. Ya había notado que todo había sido demasiado fácil: los mensajes interceptados, el seguimiento al cuervo que transportaba el mensaje de respuesta a los Akagi…

Había dos posibilidades. Número uno, los habían conducido como al ganado y estaban en la boca del lobo, esperando a una trampa que todavía no había sido, o bien una trampa que estaban por llevarse a la aldea. Número dos, aquel había sido un ritual precipitado. Algo los había hecho perder ciertas precauciones. El tiempo o el contexto los apremiaban, y así fue como cometieron los errores que los llevaron a la exposición.

– Veamos qué nos dicen en Konoha. Mañana podemos volver a ordenar el desmadre de la señorita. – suspiró Kakashi, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sonrió bajo la máscara y observó con gusto como todos, incluido el líder, asentían. El grupo que se había separado para apagar el fuego volvió casi al mismo tiempo que la unidad que Itachi había dispuesto para recuperar los pergaminos. Todos escucharon con aparente calma cómo la biblioteca había sido una de las primeras víctimas de las lenguas ardientes que habían consumido la casa. Agregaron, además, que no había ningún superviviente en toda la casa.

El líder de la partida dio órdenes en voz queda para ordenar la formación que escoltaría a la niña a Konoha. Dispuso escoltas para el shinobi que la llevaba en brazos, que de vez en vez tomaba bocanadas de aire como para decir algo pero al rato elegía el silencio. En la retaguardia apostó a los más hábiles en técnicas y combate, y en la vanguardia a aquellos que distinguían trampas y genjutsus. Se tomó su tiempo para dar la orden de partida, dándose unos minutos para observar los restos de la mansión.

Itachi recapituló su situación:

Habían encontrado a los Akagi… Muertos.

Habían encontrado la biblioteca con los datos que necesitaban... Prendida fuego hasta los mismos cimientos.

Habían encontrado a una superviviente… que estaba inconsciente, y por si eso fuera poco, ni siquiera tenía idea de si era alguna de las dos personas que debía encontrar.

… Simplemente _genial_. Se imaginaba una conversación de la índole '¿Viste cuando me pediste que te traiga a la Fuente y a la Fuerza? ¡Pues te traje a una niña inconsciente, de la que no tengo la más pálida idea de quién se puede tratar, pero que probablemente se haya cargado a todos los Akagi!'. Rió solamente por no llorar.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, repasaba mentalmente la situación en la que había encontrado a la chica, intentando reparar en aquellos detalles que a priori podría haber olvidado, sin poder apartar el pensamiento de que habían logrado alcanzar el lugar sin demasiada resistencia.

* * *

~-...-...-~

Casi no quiso preguntar qué sucedía cuando vio el gesto compungido de Rei, uno de sus compañeros en ANBU. Su menguado humor no iba a soportar más golpes. Dio unos pasos dentro del salón y se paró frente a la figura encorvada de la chica, que parecía una marioneta rota a la que habían soltado de golpe. Tenía el cuerpo completamente doblado hacia adelante, y sus manos reposaban en su falda, atadas con sogas de distintos tonos de rojo, que hacían un lúgubre contraste con su kimono manchado de sangre.

– No importa cuántas veces lo haga…

No había pedido una explicación, pero iba a recibirla de todos modos.

– No puedo conseguirlo.

Estaba en ANBU desde que tenía once años, y todos sabían que era un muchacho de pocas palabras. Desvió la mirada de la chica y clavó sus ojos de ónix en su compañero. No hizo falta que le preguntara a qué se refería, ya que el shinobi tomó un pergamino de la pila que tenía a su alrededor y, recitando palabras y formando sellos, le envolvió las muñecas a la pelirroja. El Uchiha reconoció esos alargados escritos como restrictores poderosos de chakra.

Se mantuvieron cinco minutos en silencio. Luego de ese lapso, Itachi notó que el papel de los pergaminos comenzaba a cambiar. Por zonas parecía como si lo hubiesen rociado con agua y por otras comenzaba a mostrar grietas, como una tela estirada que muestra sus intersticios.

El muchacho pensó que, por lo menos, eso confirmaba algunas de las dudas que tenía y contestaba algunos de sus interrogantes.

Bastaron dos minutos más para que los bordes del pergamino comiencen a amarillentarse hasta comenzar a consumirse como si los hubiera besado el fuego, quedando reducido en cuestión de segundos a cenizas a los pies de la chica.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

– Las sogas van a tener que bastar.

Itachi no le respondió, sino que movió la cabeza hacia la puerta. La presencia que había sentido se manifestó unos segundos después, abriendo la puerta para hablar apresuradamente.

– La asamblea está lista.

Diez minutos después, las mayores autoridades de Konoha, los shinobis más expertos y las cabezas de las familias más importantes de la aldea estaban dispuestos en una especie de anfiteatro que tenía como centro la figura destartalada de la pelirroja que parecía insignificante ante la inmensidad de la sala. La niña, inconsciente aún, respiraba con una cadencia irregular pero calma, sumida en una profunda inconciencia, ignorante de todas las miradas que la escudriñaban preguntándose quién era.

¿Era la perla, o una roca más? ¿Era lo que buscaban, o una mera superviviente de una masacre?

Itachi se empotró en un rincón apartado, cerca del centro del anfiteatro pero en un lugar bañado por las sombras, de modo que nadie recatara en su presencia.

Ante una orden silenciosa de Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, un ninja médico se acercó a la silla donde se encontraba la protagonista de la noche. Mientras éste revisaba a la chica, el hombretón que la había cargado en brazos durante todo el viaje explicó las condiciones en las que la habían encontrado. Dio una explicación detallada, escabrosa en cierto punto, donde relataba la lluvia de cadáveres que habían encontrado y la extraña situación en la que habían tomado contacto con la… ¿invitada? ¿prisionera?

El medininja habló repentinamente.

– Creo que puedo hacerla despertar.

Le tomó unos minutos hacerla beber un líquido de un frasco, para lo cual tuvo que sostenerle la cabeza por el cabello. Le colocó las dos manos alrededor de la cabeza, con los pulgares apretados con fuerza en el punto donde se acercaban sus cejas, y luego de murmurar unas palabras la muchacha comenzó a temblar. Se alejó para darle espacio y al mismo momento, Sarutobi se puso de pie.

La pelirroja temblaba de una forma tan violenta que parecía convulsionar. Las rodillas se le movían con ímpetu, y luego de fracasados intentos, pudo levantar un poco la espalda y enfrentarse a los cientos de pares de ojos que la miraban.

– ¿Quién eres, niña?

La voz de Danzou se impuso por encima del murmullo de las masas. La pelirroja lo miró por unos arduos segundos que parecieron horas, pero mantuvo el silencio. El cuchicheo volvió a hacerse notar, mientras se cernía sobre todos un manto de duda.

– Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo – dijo Sarutobi tratando de sonar reconfortante.

Pero la pelirroja no dio señas de haberlo oído. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente, buscando entre la multitud, algo complicado ya que desde donde estaba ella todos parecían bultos negros con ojos cuestionantes.

La chica movió las manos aparentemente sin reparar en el hecho de que estaban atadas. El cuerpo le tembló con violencia por el esfuerzo. Las extendió hacia adelante, tanteando a la nada.

Itachi tenía una palabra trabada en la garganta.

Frágil.

Parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. La respiración era agitada e irregular, su espalda se movía de formas extrañas, como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse erguida, sus rodillas no podían quedarse quietas…

Tan pálida. Tan frágil. Tan pequeña. Era una muñeca a punto de romperse.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, abandonando su cobertura. Los claros ojos miel que buscaban con frenesí se toparon con la obsidiana de los de él, y no se separaron.

– ¿Itachi…? – preguntó Danzou, acostumbrado a la actitud del muchacho de no intervenir ni hacerse notar en ningún tipo de reunión en la que estuviera presente.

Pero la aparición del chico se vio opacada por el hecho de que aquella fue la primera vez que escucharon la voz de la cautiva.

– … Itachi… sama.

Repitió su nombre con cautela, como si fuese la primera vez que utilizaba su voz. Aquella muestra de conciencia por parte de ella despertó nuevamente la curiosidad de todos los presentes, y el murmullo sólo se acalló cuando el Hokage volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

– ¿Quién eres, pequeña? – cuestionó.

– ¿D- Dónde… estoy…? ¿Quién…? – preguntó ella, luego de varios segundos de silencio, levantando las manos para acariciarse la cabeza, sólo para notar que las tenía atadas con fuerza – ¿Por qué…?

Bajó la cabeza y volvió a buscar con la mirada los oscuros ojos de Itachi, que estaban clavados en ella con intensidad. La respiración errática se volvió más rápida y de un momento a otro, la chica se irguió en su silla y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, volviendo al estado de inconciencia.

La sucesión de hechos dejó a todos los presentes con miles de preguntas atragantadas y con incertidumbre. Todo era impredecible.

Kakashi bajó su libro con pereza, dejando que su único ojo destapado se concentre en la figura de la chica inconsciente. Parecía que la pelirroja iba a ser una caja de sorpresas.

Y mucha razón tenía, ya que una risita proveniente de ella terminó de desconcertar a todos.

Cuando la Akagi movió su cabeza para volver a sentarse erguida, el gesto de incertidumbre había sido reemplazado por una sonrisa sínica. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera distinta, y el temblor había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor en un gesto tranquilo.

– Oh, genial. Simplemente genial. – dijo, con un tono menos agudo que antes, alzando el dedo índice frente a ella – Déjenme adivinar… Konoha, ¿no?

Ya nadie sabía cómo prepararse para lo que venía. Del tartamudeo al tono de prepotencia, del temblor a la postura rígida, de la incertidumbre al sarcasmo.

– En efecto. – le respondió Sarutobi, moviendo la mano en un gesto displicente para evitar que los shinobis que perdían la paciencia la abrumaran.

La chica asintió con la cabeza varias veces y en un gesto rápido, se cruzó de piernas. Los escudriñó a todos con la mirada, midiéndolos.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara. _De golpe, la tímida y asustada chica había dado paso a una mujer que se sentaba en la destartalada silla como si fuese un trono._

– Eres una Akagi, ¿no es verdad?

– Tsk, y yo que pensé que empezaban las preguntas inteligentes – se lamentó la pelirroja, mirando risueña sus muñecas atadas, como si fueran lo más divertido que le había sucedido en años.

– Tu clan fue masacrado. – acotó de golpe Danzou, apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa.

Un medininja entornó la cabeza para mirar con espanto a Danzou. La chica acababa de despertar de un período largo de inconsciencia probablemente causado por el shock que había vivido y todos tenían expresas órdenes de no alterarla ni abusar de sus recuerdos.

– Soy consciente de ello. – respondió ella secamente.

Itachi arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que se apoyaba con desdén contra la pared.

– Eligieron un pésimo momento para el secuestro, chicos. Realmente. – agregó ella, tironeando de las ataduras.

Sarutobi se aclaró la voz.

– Sabrás disculpar lo de las sogas, es que…

– Es que son idiotas, hasta ahí creo que tengo entendido.

El murmullo de desaprobación comenzó a inundar la sala. Algunos cerraban el puño para contenerse. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja al notar la ira que había despertado. Se acarició el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, irritada, y comenzó a hablar despacio, como si se explicara a niños.

– Oh, vamos… Estoy rodeada por la élite de una aldea entera, probablemente hasta tenga al Kage, a las fuerzas secretas y a los líderes de familia. De paso, por si eso les parecía poco, tengo doce, y hace horas que estoy inconsciente. – tomó aire, arqueando ambas cejas en un gesto de exasperación – Si represento una amenaza, es que Konoha está muy pero muy mal.

– Pero eres la Fuente.

Itachi habló por primera vez, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

– Bueno, por lo menos no son _todos_ idiotas.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y extendió las manos, respirando de forma regular, concentrada. Tenía toda la atención de la sala puesta en ella, para variar. El único ruido que se oía era el de su respiración acompasada. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sus muñecas se iluminaron, cortando las sogas que la retenían pero abriendo terribles heridas en sus antebrazos.

La Akagi chasqueó la lengua, y murmuró algo que contenía la palabra 'descostumbrada'.

Makoto, el medininja que la había despertado, se apresuró a vendarla. Algunas miradas de desaprobación se habían transformado automáticamente en miradas de terror. La chica lo miró, desganada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a las atenciones inmediatas. El médico le apoyó las manos en las heridas y comenzó a emanar chakra, curándolas hasta dejar una leve cicatriz que parecía tener muchos días. El agotamiento del chico mostró que las heridas eran más graves de lo que en un principio se podría llegar a pensar.

La muchacha, que no se molestó en agradecerle, miró a todos los presentes, que claramente esperaban una explicación, y algunos parecían particularmente alarmados por el hecho de que no tuviera ataduras. Suspiró, claramente exasperada. Al rodar sus ojos con hastío notó la mirada de Itachi clavada en ella y, entretenida, le devolvió la gentileza.

– Notaste que el flujo de chakra de este cuerpo es inusual.

Algunos asintieron, aunque la afirmación había estado dirigida a Itachi.

– Probablemente hayan intentado ponerme pergaminos restrictores de chakra, y no les haya funcionado…

Dos ANBU se miraron entre ellos. Itachi no se movió de su lugar ni hizo gesto alguno.

– Esas cosas pasan cuando tienes a la Fuente de los Akagi.

La chica parecía divertida con la reacción de todos. Notaba cómo los ojos les brillaban con la ambición de tener algo que no comprendían del todo pero que conocían en su naturaleza y sabían que podía servirles como arma.

– ¿Podrías explicarnos un poco más de esa tradición…? ¿Qué es… exactamente lo que puede hacer una fuente?

– Siendo que soy la única que queda, no es un 'podrías' sino más bien un '¿nos darías voluntariamente la explicación aunque podríamos sacártela por las malas?'.

– Basta de juegos, niña. – murmuró con desaprobación uno de los presentes.

– Soy la que tiene la información, por ende llevo las de ganar. – se reclinó en los apoyabrazos de la silla, acostándose mientras balanceaba las piernas en el aire.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire en esa posición, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un kunai en el cuello, sostenido por una figura menuda que se encontraba detrás de ella.

– ¡Itachi! – repitió Danzou, en un intento de reprenderlo.

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos y, sin emitir sonido alguno, observó el accionar de su hijo.

La chica, por su parte, no parecía asustada. Más bien parecía… decepcionada. Se mordió el labio y entronó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero recibió como respuesta el frío filo del kunai aún más apretado contra su pálido cuello.

– Habla. – ordenó el Uchiha.

– No tengo otra opción. Las amenazas son ilógicas a este punto.

De nuevo sintió el filo, pero ahora aún más clavado.

– Habla.

Luego de un silencio, la chica comenzó a hablar.

– Soy la descendiente de la rama principal de los Akagi. No servimos a ninguna aldea, de forma tal que nuestro secreto esté resguardado en nuestro prado.

Itachi se alejó unos pasos de ella, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, llegado el caso de que tuviera que volver a convencerla de no hacerlos perder el tiempo. La observó tomar un mechón de su propio cabello y mirarlo con interés.

– Como quizás notaron, muchos Akagi son gemelos. Es algo genético… Y un requerimiento. – se estiró donde estaba, inflando el pecho – Cuando la familia principal tiene gemelos, algunos desarrollan habilidades particulares…

– ¿Qué clase de habilidades?

– Si no me dejan terminar, no voy a poder explicarles. – espetó, torciendo el labio en un gesto de desagrado – En fin, algunos de estos gemelos manifiestan desde pequeños ciertas habilidades. Uno, usualmente el mayor, muestra más aptitudes en jutsus en general, y el otro, usualmente el menor, es una fuente de chakra. La Fuerza, con habilidades superiores, y la Fuente, con chakra superior. Una vez unidas ambas partes, esos poderes se compaginan y complementan.

El murmullo se volvió tal que si Sarutobi no se hubiera hecho escuchar, hubiera tapado toda explicación.

– ¿Una… fuente de chakra? ¿La… La fuente? ¿la de la leyenda? – preguntó una mujer anciana, luego de unos segundos.

– No lo creía hasta que no la sostuve en brazos. – dijo el hombre pelado que la había llevado en brazos.

Itachi volteó para mirar a su compañero. Recordó cuando casi la había soltado al tomar contacto con su piel. La niña, por su parte, estiró una mano hacia adelante.

– ¿Por qué no se fija usted misma, abuela?

La mujer caminó a paso lento hasta ella y en cuanto tomó contacto con los dedos de la chica, dio un respingo.

– Sarutobi… – murmuró, sin poder creer lo que había sentido.

– ¡Ya basta de secretismos! – Hiashi Hyuuga le dio un golpe a la pared y se incorporó – No vamos a desfilar para tocarla y comprender. ¿Qué es lo que eres, niña? ¡Las fuentes de chakra son un mito, una leyenda!

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, mirándolo.

– Odio que me levanten la voz. Y odio aún más que me traten de fabuladora.

– Tu insolencia es más de lo que puedo soportar. – gritó un shinobi desde las gradas superiores, levantándose para tomar cartas en el asunto.

La anciana se paró frente a la niña con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a defenderla con su cuerpo.

– Emana chakra. Infinito. – explicó, con tono pausado – Hiashi, el byakugan.

El hombre activó el byakugan a regañadientes pero cayó sentado en su silla cuando centró su mirada en la chica.

– ¿Ahora entiendes? – preguntó la anciana.

– Es… Es imposible. – replicó Hiashi, viendo con ayuda de su kekkei genkan que los usuales canales por los que circulaba el chakra estaban multiplicados a un número que no podía calcular, y que en vez de ver un flujo más bien parecía que de su pecho brotaba... – Una fuente.

– Usualmente es tanto que el portador no puede usarlo, pero se convierte en un elemento útil para su hermano, si se realiza el ritual correspondiente. – explicó la pelirroja, sentándose derecha nuevamente.

La Akagi les permitió unos segundos para que digirieran la idea. Muchos parecían emocionados con la idea de haber puesto las manos en una fuente de chakra. Se imaginaban los múltiples usos que podían darle a esos poderes. Si encontraban una forma de canalizar ese chakra, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Ella podía ver la ambición reflejada en sus ojos, exactamente como le decía su madre, cuando le hablaba de los peligros de mostrarle al mundo aquellos poderes.

– En el caso de mi familia se dio al revés. La Fuente es la mayor y la Fuerza resultó ser la menor.

– Entonces… – comenzó Sarutobi, entrelazando los dedos frente a su rostro – Los Akagi suelen tener gemelos. Una persona especialmente habilidosa en combate y jutsus, y una fuente de chakra…

La chica asintió.

– ¿Cómo es que se unen estas dos características? Hablaste de una unión.

La sonrisa que les mostró la muchacha los dejó helados.

– Eso es un secreto.

Itachi apretó entre sus dedos el kunai, dispuesto a sacarle la información a la fuerza. Su padre habló, interrumpiendo su torrente de pensamientos.

– Lo único que se sabe de la fuente de chakra, según la leyenda, es que es energía infinita e inestable.

– Eso es verdad. De hecho me sorprende que todos los Akagi no hayan muerto antes por un exabrupto de algún capricho de una Fuente. – la chica bajó la cabeza para mirarlo tras las pestañas – Si tu pregunta es si toda esta aldea está en peligro porque estoy aquí, la respuesta es sí. Tan en peligro como yo misma.

La revelación despertó un murmullo tenso en la sala. La pelirroja parecía encantadísima con el revuelo, y muy relajada como para ser alguien que acababa de confesar que podía morir junto a toda una ciudad.

– Pero la niña va a morir, ¿no es cierto?

La voz de un infante se alzó por encima del resto. La mayoría volteó para mirarlo, sin comprender su frase, y principalmente sorprendidos de que hubiera un pequeño en una reunión tan importante.

– ¿Por qué dices eso…?

El niño la señaló y habló como si su deducción fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

– Tiene un kimono fúnebre.

La chica se heló en el lugar, y a los pocos segundos esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno.

El grupo ANBU que había estado en la expedición miró a la chica, como si repararan por primera vez en el hecho. A Itachi le desfiló por la mente la imagen de la muchacha rubia, idéntica a la pelirroja, echada a sus pies, muerta.

– Tienes que matar a la otra parte. – dijo, luego de unos segundos.

La pelirroja se volteó para mirarlo por un rato, incitándolo a seguir. El resto de los que habitaban la sala miraron el intercambio con múltiples interrogantes suspendidos en la nada.

– No, no. – se corrigió – La Fuerza tiene que absorber el poder de la Fuente. La Fuente debería estar muerta. La otra. La rubia. Ella es la Fuerza… Por eso ella tenía un kimono negro. Ella debía matar a la Fuente. Pero la Fuente la mató a ella.

Itachi casi podía sentir el sonido de las piezas del rompecabezas encajando unas con otras.

– … Salió mal. El ritual.

– Y no te imaginas _cuánto_.


	3. A grandes males, grandes remedios

**Nota:** ¡No puedo creer que haya gente que _realmente_ sigue esta historia! Les agradezco de todo corazón a los que favearon y pusieron en alert, y al lindo review que recibí (al cual respondo: ¡podría ser Shikamaru! ¿por qué no? No me lo puse a pensar... ¡qué bueno que te gustó la historia!)... ¡Así que actualización rápida, porque me emocionaron! Me divirtió mucho escribir este capítulo.

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que efectivamente están leyendo esto. ¡Se lo dedico a Bian, que sin gustarle la serie igual se está leyendo esta historia! Hay que quererme, ¿eh?

* * *

 **Capítulo tres:**

 _ **A grandes males, grandes remedios**_

* * *

Dos cosas quedaban claras de esa reunión: la primera era que la chica era, sino la asesina de su familia entera, por lo menos la que le había quitado la vida a su propia hermana.

La segunda era que los tomaba a todos por _imbéciles_.

Sarutobi se colocó en el lugar donde la Akagi había estado hacía pocos minutos. Le había tomado unos segundos caer desmayada otra vez, y la mantenían, inconsciente, en una habitación apartada.

– Estamos en presencia de una criminal. – explicó, recapitulando los hechos sin preámbulo alguno – Pero esa criminal es una fuente de chakra, perseguida por siglos. Podemos condenarla por sus crímenes, o investigarla. Es una leyenda viva, y una asesina.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

– No sabemos si van a venir por ella. No sabemos si el día de mañana tiene un exabrupto y deja a nuestra aldea reducida a un cráter en el paisaje.

Tomó aire para continuar su monólogo. A la vista de todos, Sarutobi parecía haber envejecido un siglo.

– No sé qué hacer. – confesó, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla donde había estado sentada la Akagi – Quedárnosla es un peligro y una tentación.

– Hay que tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar y ya… – murmuró alguien del clan Akimichi.

– La Fuente puede llegar a tener una fuga de chakra sin estar sometida a ningún tipo de presión – explicó, tranquilamente, la anciana que la había tocado para corroborar que era una fuente. En la espalda de la abuela se lucía el abanico de los Uchiha.

Muchos la miraron desconcertados, hasta que la vieron incorporarse y hablarle directamente al Hokage.

– Mi esposo era de las ramas más inferiores, secundarias, del clan Akagi. – un murmullo comenzó a crecer ante la confesión de la mujer – No, no llevaba el apellido ni me contó demasiado de sus costumbres, pero… Él fue el que me contó la leyenda. Me dijo que hacía años que esperaban que una Fuente y una Fuerza nacieran, pero que el destino les negaba la chance.

Sarutobi entrelazó los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su vientre y la miró. Lo que decía no era ninguna novedad, cosa que explicaba por qué no había hablado antes.

– Ofrezco el complejo de los Uchiha para resguardar a la Fuente.

El murmullo se convirtió en un griterío general. Hombres y mujeres cuestionaban la inocencia del ofrecimiento de los Uchiha. '¿Cómo van a quedarse a la fuente para ellos solos?!', '¡Esa chica significa la destrucción de la aldea!', 'Los Uchiha simplemente quieren acrecentar su poder'…

Sarutobi llamó al silencio levantando una mano.

Se acarició la barba con tranquilidad, sopesando sus posibilidades, mientras Fugaku conversaba entre susurros con la anciana que había ofrecido su hogar como refugio para lo que parecía una, en pocas palabras, _bomba de tiempo_ con cabello rojo y muy malos modales.

El Hokage llegó a la conclusión de que, técnicamente, tenía sentido que se quedaran con la Fuente.

Primero: los Uchiha estaban apartados de la aldea. Llegado el caso de que la fuga de chakra de la joven fuera menor – es decir, que no destruyera a la aldea entera – las bajas descenderían abruptamente.

Segundo: la anciana parecía saber lo que decía y, aunque fueran mínimos, tenía más datos sobre los Akagi que todos ellos.

Tercero: ante cualquier eventualidad, la chica tenía como guardias a LOS Uchiha. No a cualquier clan, tenía a uno con cientos de pares de sharingans.

Estaba pensando en que lo malo que era darles en bandeja de plata un arma poderosa, si los rumores de un golpe de Estado eran ciertos, pero antes de verbalizar sus preocupaciones, Danzou comenzó a repetir los tres aspectos que él mismo había pensado. Uno por uno. Como si le hubiera leído la mente. Las voces de protesta no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, más que nada de parte de aquellos que no estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo de tener a la Akagi en la aldea.

Una hora tardaron en debatir hasta que al menos dos tercios de la habitación estuvieron de acuerdo con que, bajo ciertas condiciones, los Uchiha le dieran asilo a la pelirroja. La primera condición era que siempre debía estar acompañada por un ANBU o un Jounin designado por el Hokage, tanto para su protección como para evitar que su único contacto fuera con los portadores del sharingan; la segunda era que tenía que ser sometida a un entrenamiento de sus habilidades (no tenían muy en claro si eso ayudaba a evitar una posible fuga, pero por lo menos era hacer _algo_ ); y la tercera era que debía prestar sus servicios a los shinobis de la aldea como fuente de chakra sin establecer ningún tipo de condición.

Una vez puntualizado esto, todos los shinobi de renombre que se encontraban en la sala empezaron a desconcentrar la reunión. Los únicos que permanecían en el lugar eran Danzou e Itachi.

– Porque necesito que la controles sin levantar sospechas, Itachi. – respondió el hombre, adelantándose a la pregunta no formulada.

Aquello era costumbre en Danzou. El hombre sabía que la primera pregunta de Itachi sería por qué _diablos_ había elegido su propia casa si sabía lo que su familia estaba planeando. Les estaba entregando un arma.

– Tienes que decirme todo lo que averigüen de ella. Sospecho que hay más de lo que estamos viendo. Veremos cómo manejarnos una vez que consigas la información.

Itachi abandonó la habitación con el pensamiento clavado en la mente de que el pequeño experimento de Danzou podía costar vidas.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha miró por arduos minutos a la que no era más que una niña. Se preguntó cómo se tomaría el resto de su familia la noticia de que una fuente de chakra iba a vivir bajo su mismo techo. Para evitar más discusiones – entre el consejo con el hokage y el que se iba a llevar entre Uchihas era más que suficiente – se había ofrecido a alojarla en su propio hogar. Sabía que Mikoto no iba a poner peros, pero el resto de la familia quizás fuera más complicada de convencer. Se acarició las sienes. El medininja había prometido que la despertaría para el viaje pero sus intentos habían sido en vano, ya que la chica continuaba en el séptimo sueño.

Los planes que tenía para los Uchiha… Todos podían cumplirse sin necesidad de agotar a sus familiares a nivel energético. Todos los jutsus que eran descartados por su gran gasto de chakra… ¡Podía lograr todo si la tenía a ella!

… ¿Pero a qué precio?

– ¿Estás segura de esto?

– Fugaku… – respondió la anciana, con los ojos clavados en la niña – La gloria que nos fue arrebatada es una enfermedad, y la cura reposa sobre esa cama. – movió el cuerpo ligeramente para enfrentarse a él, leyendo el miedo en sus ojos – Vale la pena el riesgo.

Fugaku decidió que no iba a volver a cuestionarla. Se mantuvieron en silencio por arduos minutos hasta que un ANBU entró a la habitación.

– Voy a escoltarlos hasta su hogar. – explicó, mientras dos de sus compañeros ingresaban en el recinto.

– Lleven a Itachi con ustedes. – dijo, o más bien ordenó Fugaku.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, su hijo apareció de golpe y asintió con la cabeza.

El medininja se apartó y el ANBU que había entrado en primer lugar tomó en brazos a la Akagi. Como todos, dio un respingo al tomar contacto con su cuerpo, sintiendo la descarga de chakra. Itachi guió la partida, eligiendo las zonas protegidas por las sombras. Ahora que la chica era una novedad en la aldea, existía la posibilidad de que alguien en su ambición intentase quedársela. Por esa razón fue más precavido que de costumbre.

Media hora les tomó llegar a los terrenos de los Uchiha. Los ANBU intercambiaron algunas palabras y desaparecieron, dejando a la niña en manos de una mujer Uchiha que los esperaba en la entrada de los terrenos. La mujer caminó junto a Itachi por las calles que los conducirían al edificio donde vivía su familia. La caminata pareció una suerte de desfile tétrico, ya que todos salieron de sus respectivos hogares a observar a la novedad de la aldea. Los rumores eran más rápidos que la luz. Sin embargo nadie cuchicheaba ni murmuraba: el único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de la Akagi.

Caminaron hasta el umbral de entrada de la casa. Itachi extendió los brazos para cargar a la chica inconsciente, y la mujer se acercó a él para entregársela hasta que voz suave y tersa los hizo detenerse.

– ¿Itachi…?

El aludido se dio vuelta con calma, reconociendo el tono de la voz de su madre. Supo que no tenía que explicarle nada. Su madre miraba a la pelirroja con determinación.

– Me gustaría que la lleves a mi cuarto. – dijo, hablándole directamente a la mujer.

Su hijo la miró algo extrañado, pero no objetó. Las mujeres desaparecieron dentro de la casa, por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, a la vez que el Uchiha sentía unas pisadas suaves que reconoció como las de su padre. Segundos después el hombre se paró frente a él, con el ceño fruncido.

– Va a haber un consejo. Si conservo mi cabeza para cuando pase la media hora, vas a tener que venir a explicar las condiciones en las que la encontraste.

Itachi asintió.

– Quieren que hagas la primera guardia. En la habitación del ventanal, la del ala izquierda. No desactives eso – murmuró, señalándole los ojos rojos – No nos podemos permitir un desliz.

Su hijo volvió a mover la cabeza en asentimiento, sin intercambiar palabras pero acatando las ordenes.

* * *

Mikoto dejó caer la esponja que llevaba en la mano cuando vio que desde la bañera la observaban un par de aterrados ojos color miel. La forma en la que el agua describía círculos alrededor de su cuerpo le daba a entender que la chica estaba temblando violentamente.

Se acercó a ella despacio. No es como si no la entendiera: había pasado de ver a toda su familia, que yacía muerta a sus pies, luego la habían arrebatado de su hogar, había despertado en una aldea desconocida y ahora volvía a despertar en una _bañera_ desconocida, desnuda, rodeada de tres mujeres que la estaban limpiando. Mikoto supuso que era suficiente como para hacerla llevarse en susto de su vida.

La pelirroja era tan pequeña que aunque estuviese inconsciente, mover su cuerpo para bañarla no había sido tan complicado. Los ojos oscuros de la Uchiha vieron el terror reflejado en los ojos grandes. Para su sorpresa, no hizo gesto de querer cubrir su desnudez.

 _'No, no es eso por lo que teme'._

Los bonitos ojos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos los rincones con puro, puro miedo.

– Mi nombre es Mikoto. Estás en la residencia de los Uchiha.

La chica la miró por un solo segundo, antes de volver a mirar hacia todos lados frenéticamente. Y Mikoto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

– Soy la madre de Itachi.

Una reacción.

No había dejado de temblar, pero había obtenido toda su atención. Los ojos miel se fundían con los negros, la miraban con interés.

Con que _así_ era.

– Mi hijo va a escoltarte en una habitación – dijo, sin estar muy segura de si su afirmación era cierta.

De todos modos debía haber sonado muy convincente porque la niña empezó a cooperar. Los movimientos que hacía casi disimulaban los temblores que todavía la sacudían.

Con la ayuda de las otras dos mujeres, la muchacha estuvo lista en cinco minutos. Llevaba unas vendas en torno al pecho, unos shorts negros y una yukata negra sobre todo aquello, que le cubría la totalidad del cuerpo. La Akagi estaba arrodillada en el suelo de la habitación, y detrás ella Mikoto, que le peinaba en cabello con pausa y agrado.

– No recuerdas tu nombre. – dijo, más para romper el silencio que otra cosa, porque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Tu familia…?

Vio que aquellos ojos grandes suyos pestañeaban, y luego cómo fruncía el ceño. Estaba intentando recordar, y hacerlo le provocaba mucho dolor. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro, cosa que hizo que la niña voltee para verla directamente. Mikoto negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. No era necesario forzarse… no con ella, por lo menos. Supuso que los hombres la iban a someter a algunos interrogatorios que no le iban a resultar placenteros. Ella no pretendía agregarle peso sobre los hombros.

Una vez decidió que su cabello estaba completamente arreglado, Mikoto la acompañó hasta el cuarto donde le habían dicho que iba a quedarse. La ayudó a sentarse con cuidado sobre el futón en el que iba a dormir y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro. Al hacerlo notó que la chica temblaba cada vez con más violencia.

Iba a intentar calmarla pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

– Itachi…

El Uchiha hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para saludar a su madre y desvió la mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con los claros ojos marrones de la Akagi. La niña lo miraba, quieta, sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en el rostro. Notó que sus ropas eran distintas.

– Estaba manchada de sangre, ella y su kimono. – se justificó.

El muchacho asintió, comprendiendo finalmente por qué su madre había decidido llevarse a una completa desconocida a su habitación. Mikoto, por su parte, paseó su mirada de su hijo a la chica.

– Itachi… Hijo…

Un par de ojos oscuros y otro par de ojos de un rojo carmesí, idénticos en la forma, se encontraron.

– No te alejes de ella. – sentenció, con aparente tranquilidad – Simplemente… No lo hagas.

El chico quiso protestar, pero su madre le sonrió y volteó sobre sus talones, abandonando la sala.

* * *

La habitación era grande, más grande que algunas casas que había visitado. Los tatami eran de color oscuro, a juego con las paredes, y aquello le daba a la sala un tono lúgubre. El único detalle de color allí eran sus ojos y el cabello rojo de su acompañante. La luz que se filtraba por el amplio ventanal que adornaba la habitación bañaba los pocos muebles que reposaban en sus espacios ancestrales, indemnes, y les hacía cobrar un tono anaranjado.

– Toma, Matchie-chan – le dijo, sonriente, Wataru Uchiha. Itachi se cruzó de brazos, viendo como su familiar parecía muy pagado de sí mismo. La conversación que habían tenido cuando la chica se estaba cambiando con Mikoto, su madre, todavía le resonaba en la cabeza.

 _'¿Cómo la llamaste?'_

 _'Matchie… Es que… ¡Espera, no te rías! ¡Realmente es…! Es como un fósforo. Es tan pálida y tiene el pelo tan… rojo. ¡Un fosforito!'_

 _'Oh… Match es fósforo en inglés'_

 _'Matchie-chan'_

No llevaba ni medio día en Konoha, ni una hora con los Uchiha… y ya tenía apodo.

La chica cerró las manos en torno a la taza de té, murmuró un agradecimiento y miró las oscilaciones del líquido como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. El muchacho aprovechó esto y la miró con desoculto interés. ¿Cómo podía ser que la chica que se mofaba de todos en la reunión se hubiera convertido en una temblorosa y casi muda niña sentada en un futón de su casa? Y lo más grave de todo, ¿cómo preguntárselo sin dañarla? "Hey, ¿tienes doble personalidad o algo así?". Porque no encontraba otra explicación que no fuera esa, siendo que el cambio era tan abrupto. Decirle aquello, no obstante, era el equivalente a tratarla de loca, y el muchacho asumía que a nadie que saliera de un trauma así le gustaría oír algo semejante.

Algunos mechones de cabello rojo se escaparon de detrás de su oreja, cayéndole al rostro con gracia, enmarcando sus facciones. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para moverlos. Itachi pensó que parecía alguien en un estado de sopor, como si le diera igual todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Los ojos miel parecían vacíos, clavados en la nada. Tenía unas facciones muy bonitas: labios más bien finos, ojos grandes, nariz pequeña y el rostro tenía más de alargado que de redondo. El cuerpo, oculto por la antigua yukata negra de su madre, era tan pequeño que la hacía ver aún más joven de lo que era, con una piel extremadamente pálida que le hacía honor al apodo que los Uchiha le habían puesto ante la falta de memoria con respecto a su nombre. Estudiarla con el sharingan, que mantenía prendido a pedido de su padre por si surgía alguna eventualidad, hacía que se viera distinto a analizarla con sus ojos normales. Podía percibir los movimientos con lentitud, y notaba con más detalle los temblores.

– Itachi-sama…

El aludido arqueó las cejas levemente. Su voz era aguda, pero dulce. Entre las cosas que hacía por no incomodarla también estaba el hecho de no preguntarle por qué utilizaba ese honorífico con él, ya que no encontraba causa alguna. La vio abrir los labios para hablar pero al instante fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose, dando paso a dos de sus primas. Las mujeres de cabello negro estaban ataviadas como si fuesen a la guerra en ese preciso instante, pero el rictus de seriedad se desvaneció cuando, evidentemente saciando su curiosidad, vieron a la chica.

– ¿Ella es? ¿Ella es?

– ¡Es tan… linda! – dijo una de sus primas de golpe, acariciándole a la chica las hebras de cabello – Y tan… pequeña.

Quizás su prima esperaba que se tratara de una fiera kunoichi con músculos de acero. Grande fue la sorpresa de la Uchiha cuando ella, como él supuso, comenzó a temblar. Itachi las fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Bastante le molestaba tener que quedarse con ella por una extraña acorazonada de su madre como para obrar de protector.

– ¿No recuerda su nombre? – cuestionó una, la que se había mantenido en el umbral.

Itachi contuvo un 'pregúntaselo a ella', pero Wataru contestó por él.

– No, pero le digo Matchie y no parece molestarle.

'Oh, claro, está saltando de felicidad. Los temblores y espasmos son _pura_ emoción'.

– Match… – la mayor deslizó los ojos por la chica y soltó una risotada que logró que la pequeña se mueva, incómoda en el almohadón en el que estaba, corriéndose a un lado – ¡Oh! ¡Sí, es verdad! – exclamó, una vez que se dio cuenta de la -supuesta- reminiscencia de la chica con un fósforo – No te molesta que te digamos así, ¿verdad?

La Akagi alzó la cabeza para mirarla y se mantuvo en silencio. La Uchiha hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la falta de respuesta. Itachi rodó los ojos. Estaba secuestrada, no de vacaciones, no podían pretender que estuviera dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades y se deshiciera en modales y protocolo.

Y vamos, ¿es que a nadie se le había ocurrido llamarla Akagi-san?

Supuso que el demasiado poblado cuarto era suficiente protección como para seguir con sus tareas diarias, ya que se había atrasado bastante en la redacción del reporte y todavía quedaban cabos sueltos con los directivos de Konoha. Caminó decidido, pero en el momento en el que iba a abandonar la sala recordó las palabras de su madre y se volteó ligeramente para ver si tenían sentido.

… No debía subestimar a Mikoto Uchiha, nunca más.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja había comenzado a temblar, tanto que Wataru tuvo que sacarle la taza de las manos sin poder evitarle algunas quemaduras en los dedos. Se movía en espasmos violentos, mientras su mirada se mantenía clavada en la puerta. No lloraba, no extendía los brazos, no suplicaba, no lo miraba con deseo, no gritaba… Simplemente temblaba.

Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación de nuevo, dentro de la cual los ocupantes guardaban un respetuoso silencio, observando el intercambio entre los dos.

La miró y vio en sus ojos el terror que sentía. Sólo pudo decir una frase, que le salió de forma tan natural que no supo que iba a pronunciarla hasta que lo hizo.

– No voy a irme a ningún lado.

La relajación fue tan inmediata, tan tangible, que no dejaba lugar a posibles conjeturas acerca de por qué había temblado como lo había hecho. Las dos mujeres y el restante Uchiha tenían la boca entreabierta.

A la Fuente le aterraba la idea de separarse de él.

En unos segundos Itachi había elaborado aproximadamente cuatro teorías al respecto, siendo la más plausible la que atribuía su miedo a que él fue lo primero que vio antes de desmayarse. Él era la única cara conocida antes de desmayarse y ser usurpada de su hogar, y supuso que después de todo lo que había pasado, se aferraba a él de la misma manera que se aferraría a su pasado, si este fuera un ente tangible.

El resto parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión porque la miraban con cierta pena.

El gesto de terror se evaporó sin más, y su rostro volvió a reflejar la nada misma. El sol se había puesto hacía una hora, y la residencia de los Uchiha estaba reducida casi a la penumbra.

– Necesitas descansar un poco… – dijo una de las mujeres, la menor, sin acercarse ni invadirle el espacio.

Wataru arqueó las cejas mirando a Itachi.

Oh no, definitivamente no. Él no iba a dormir con ella. Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Se cruzó de brazos, recostando la cabeza contra la pared. El problema no era el hecho en sí de dormir en la misma habitación o cama, ya que eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Dormir era una necesidad y podía hacerlo sólo, acompañado de una mujer, un hombre, una niña, un pez espada o una tabla de madera. El problema era acrecentar el tiempo que pasaba con ella. No iba a convertirse, bajo ningún punto de vista, en su niñero personal. Algo en la pequeña le despertaba cierto instinto protector, pero tenía que ver con que toda su vida había estado rodeadas de mujeres Uchiha, tan fuertes que en contraste, hacían ver a la chica como una muñeca de porcelana en un tifón.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que creyó. La habitación se vacío a la misma velocidad que la taza de té que la chica sostenía en las manos. Los dos se mantenían en silencio, sentados en las dos puntas opuestas del cuarto. De vez en vez alguien entraba para corroborar que los dos estuvieran a salvo, se intercambiaban algunas palabras, y luego, cuando volvían a quedarse solos, se mantenían en la misma posición. Itachi aprovechó el momento para repasar mentalmente cómo tratar con su familia aquel terror que la chica parecía mostrar al separarse de él. Había intentado, durante esas horas, acercarse a la puerta sólo para medir su reacción y el efecto era el mismo. La reacción parecía meramente física, como si al irse él le quitaran a ella el oxígeno.

El silencio sólo fue roto por el sonido de la cerámica de la taza estallando contra el suelo. El cuerpo de la chica se dobló momentáneamente e Itachi se incorporó, asustado. Notó al hacerlo que, por tener el sharingan activo tantas horas, las reservas de chakra de su cuerpo comenzaban a menguar.

No llegó a acercársele y menos que menos tocarla, ya que de la misma forma que se dobló, se volvió a incorporar con gesto aterrorizado. Estaba rígida, asustada, y eso se le notaba en el rostro, pero era de esa clase de gestos que expresan un miedo que excita, un miedo que da deseos de enfrentarlo.

– Vienen aquí. No tengo tiempo… De verdad no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, chico. – dijo, la voz nuevamente perdiendo el tono agudo, como había pasado en el consejo.

¿Chico?

– ¡Ay de mí! Vienen por ella, y termino con un clan tan lleno de inútiles que no pueden percibirlo ¡Argh, demonios! – se pasó la mano por el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás – ¡Tienes que prometerme que, dentro de los límites de tu inutilidad, vas a protegerla!

– ¿De qué…? – comenzó él, al borde de perder la paciencia.

La chica comenzó a articular una palabra pero se le cerraron los ojos de golpe, y cuando los volvió a abrir no continuó. Pestañeó un par de veces, mirándolo con desconcierto.

– ¿Qué…? – comenzó.

Itachi pensó seria y definitivamente en irse de la habitación y dejar que otro se haga cargo de la impredecible chica.

Era linda pero no lo suficiente como para _valer_ el dolor de cabeza.

Cambió de opinión en el momento en el que un hombre encapuchado quiso cruzar el umbral del amplio ventanal. Lo primero que el ANBU pensó fue que no debía subestimar a su enemigo bajo ningún punto de vista, ya que el extraño había podido entrar a los terrenos sin ser detectado por ninguna de las trampas y controles que los Uchiha habían puesto en los alrededores.

Pese al desconcierto, reaccionó rápidamente, colocándose frente al cuerpo de la chica. Era más alto que ella y erguido podía cubrirla en su totalidad.

– Un solo guardia. – dijo el hombre, hablando claramente para los que lo precedían.

Itachi sospesó sus posibilidades. Su chakra estaba por agotarse y no podía dar aviso a los demás desde allí. Debía actuar rápido, tomar a la chica en sus brazos y escapar a algún lugar más poblado de la casa. No porque temiera, sino porque sabía que tenía que estar en plenitud de condiciones si quería enfrentarse a alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para burlar todas las protecciones de la zona de los Uchiha.

– ¡I—Itachi-sama! – exclamó la chica, asustada, con la voz aguda y quebrada por el pánico.

Se movió ligeramente para cubrir con su cuerpo lo más que podía a la muchacha, todo lo que su tamaño le permitiera.

– ¿Quiénes son? – espetó, con tono aparentemente calmo.

– ¡¿Cuál de ellas es?! ¡¿Cuál de las dos?! – se escuchó desde afuera, con una voz desesperada y algo infantil.

– Es ella, señor.

Sabían que la chica era la Fuente. Y, si no sabían de la matanza, no tenían idea de cuál de las dos hermanas era. Lo lógico, pensó él, sería que quisieran secuestrar a la Fuerza y no a la Fuente, que era inestable y peligrosa, pero el hombre parecía muy satisfecho con haberla encontrado a ella. Itachi echó mano de su portakunais con seguridad, empujando sus cavilaciones y teorías para otro momento, y tiró uno en dirección al hombre, que lo esquivó con facilidad. El Uchiha se apresuró a aprovechar la postura en la que lo había obligado a ponerse para asestar una patada a su costado, que el encapuchado bloqueó.

La falta de chakra comenzaba a nublarle la vista. El extraño hombre quiso devolverle el ataque sosteniendo su pierna donde estaba, pero Itachi era mucho más rápido. Se agachó y girando sobre el pie que tenía apoyado en el suelo, usando la pierna que el hombre intentaba sostener, lo tiró al suelo.

El encapuchado no se rindió y desde esa posición comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos. Hasta el taijutsu habían estado equiparados, pero sin su chakra…

– ¡Itachi-sama!

Oh, _por DIOS_ , si no se callaba, iba a…

Se volteó a verla, y la imagen, ciertamente, lo desconcertó.

La pelirroja tenía los brazos alzados. Estaba parada sobre sus dos piernas – algo que no había visto desde que la había encontrado en el santuario – y lo observaba con gesto decidido. Se había quitado la yukata, que yacía abandonada en el suelo, quedando con los shorts y las vendas anchas en torno al pecho, que la cubrían hasta la cintura. Mantenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, invitándolo a un… ¿abrazo?

¿De qué iba todo aquello?

El hombre que había venido con intención de secuestrarla retrocedió algunos pasos. Aquel gesto de la chica lo aterraba, y el Uchiha no necesitó más confirmación. Si la conocía, y se asustaba, es que aquello era peligroso para él. Y peligro para su enemigo era una frase que le sentaba de maravilla en aquel momento de desventaja. Avanzó hasta ella, y se paró a pocos centímetros.

En ese mismo momento la pelirroja le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con absoluta tranquilidad, como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo, e Itachi no pudo explicar la sensación que aquello le causó. El flujo puro de chakra, que emanaba cada espacio de piel expuesta de la chica, se trasladó a él y le embotó los sentidos. Cada fibra de su cuerpo recibió un choque de energía pura, como si se la hubieran inyectado directamente en las venas.

Itachi Uchiha comenzaba a entender por qué el mundo podría llegar a entrar en guerra por una fuente de chakra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó por la cintura y de un empujón la alzó. La muchacha, que respondía de manera automática a los comandos no verbales, enredó sus piernas en torno a su cintura, sosteniéndose por su propia cuenta con sus brazos y sus piernas. La sostuvo con fuerza con un brazo mientras con el otro, luego de luchar un rato, arrastraba al intruso fuera de la habitación, por el enorme ventanal, que trasladaron con facilidad. Allí encontró a cinco encapuchados, sin ningún _hitai-ate_ que los identificara como parte de una aldea, que por el gesto de horror claramente habían estado esperando algo muy distinto a lo que tenían en frente. Itachi miró por un segundo al primer secuestrador y aquello fue suficiente para que éste cayera al suelo, abrazándose con pánico. Quitó lentamente el brazo que rodeaba a la pelirroja, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien sujeta a él, y con las manos ahora libres comenzó a formar los sellos correspondientes. Y continuó. Y las técnicas fluyeron como agua de un manantial, casi sin sentir el peso extra de la chica prendida a él.

Los cinco cayeron al cabo de pocos minutos, deshaciéndose en un 'puff'.

'Clones.' pensó él, pasando las manos por la cintura de la chica para ayudarla a volver a pararse sobre sus pies.

Sabía que debía caer exhausto después de aquello. Sabía que ese esfuerzo lo llevaría a sentir un dolor insoportable. Pero no. Todas las partes que tenían contacto con el cuerpo de la Akagi llenaban sus reservas de chakra casi instantáneamente después de usarlas, y aquello aceleraba cualquier otro proceso, mientras él supiera cómo canalizar esa energía.

– ¡Itachi! – se oyó, y como si fuese un coro, las voces de algunos Uchiha comenzaron a escucharse, repitiendo el mismo nombre, obligándolo a salir de la admiración en la que se había sumergido.

Su padre, el único Uchiha mayor que se había permitido abandonar la reunión, miró con cierta extrañeza la escena. El hombre tirado en el suelo, claramente en sufrimiento producido por un genjutsu de su hijo, había logrado burlar las defensas de la zona de los Uchiha, probablemente para secuestrar a la Fuente. Además de eso, como si la situación no fuera suficientemente extraña, su hijo mayor sostenía a la niña en brazos, que estaba bastante menos vestida que la última vez que la había visto. Más que sostener, la chica parecía prendida a él. Tres Uchiha se encargaron de sostener y apresar al secuestrador que ahora yacía inconsciente.

– Usualmente es más cómodo luchar por la novia _sin_ tenerla a cuestas… – murmuró una voz detrás de Itachi.

Shisui contuvo una risotada cuando Itachi lo miró arqueando una ceja, como si no hubiera comprendido _la gracia_ de todo aquello.

– Creo que así es como le enseñaron a trasladar el chakra. – explicó, más para el resto de su familia que para su amigo.

– Es la forma más… rápida. – respondió ella, tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la mirada de todos los Uchiha sobre ella. No habían podido escuchar demasiado su voz, y estaban claramente interesados… No en ella, sino en la naturaleza de su poder. Avergonzada, aprovechó la posición en la que estaba y escondió su cabeza en el hombro del chico, acto que sorprendió tanto a Itachi como a ella misma.

Aquello era un recuerdo. Era mucho más de lo que les había dado hasta ahora.

Itachi sintió como las uñas de la muchacha se afianzaban en su ropa. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero se incorporó un poco, con gesto decidido. El Uchiha la ayudó a pararse sobre sus pies, y la oyó explicarse.

– No recuerdo… nada más. Lo siento. – tartamudeó, tragando saliva como si estuviera digiriendo su propio miedo – Pero siento algo parecido a una memoria corporal. Fue… instintivo. – tomó aire, y se acarició las sienes – Y—Yo…

Recordar le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo, y todos los que la estaban rodeando en ese momento lo notaron. Fugaku arqueó una ceja ante los buenos modales de la chica, algo que en nada se parecía a lo que le había escuchado hasta el momento. Una puntada particular la hizo doblarse del dolor, soltando un gemido de frustración. Caminó algunos pasos y ahogó en su garganta algunos sonidos de dolor. Algo de todo aquello a Itachi le resultaba familiar. Cuando se volvió a incorporar miró a sus alrededores como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a saltarle encima.

– No puedo controlar esto, ¡no puedo! – la voz con la que habló tenía un tono mucho más frío que el tartamudeo anterior.

 _'Tienes que protegerla'._ Otra vez el cambio. Esta vez, Itachi no iba a quedarse con la pregunta atragantada. La había escuchado hablar de sí misma en tercera persona y tenía que develar el misterio de por qué lo hacía.

– ¿Quién eres?

La Akagi le mostró una risa cínica que sabía que la _otra_ no esbozaría jamás.

– No es mi nombre el que quieres saber.

Movió la mano con displicencia hacia Shisui, la persona que tenía más cerca, pidiéndole que se acerque como si llamara a un sirviente. Él, algo extrañado, obedeció. Itachi la miró por arduos segundos. Trataba de devanar misterios y allí aparecía la _otra ella_ y creaba nuevos.

– Vas a tener que sostenerme. – murmuró la chica, mientras las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle y empezaba a ver puntos blancos por todos lados.

Shisui asintió obedientemente y apoyó una mano en la curvatura de su espalda, preparado para sostenerla cuando se desmayara. La chica, sin embargo, se aferró a los últimos segundos de conciencia que sabía que le quedaban.

– Cumpliste con lo que te pedí. La protegiste. – dijo, e Itachi supo que se refería a él aunque no lo mirara directamente, cosa que hizo a los pocos segundos, con gesto de burla – Gracias, Itachi- _sama_.

Rodó los ojos al agregar el honorífico, como si algo de aquello le sonara muy cómico, y acto seguido, cayó desmayada en brazos de Shisui, que casi la suelta al tomar contacto más cercano con su cuerpo.

– ¡E—Es verdad! El chakra…

Itachi no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención al descubrimiento de su amigo. Su mente estaba inundada hasta todos los rincones accesibles, y sentía la necesidad de desentrañar todos los interrogantes. La chica era un completo dolor de cabeza pero las preguntas seguían apareciéndosele en la conciencia.

– Va a ser mejor que expliques todo en la reunión, Itachi.

Siguiendo el comando de su padre, el Uchiha caminó dentro del edificio principal y en unos pocos minutos estuvo parado frente a una enorme mesa repleta de hombres y mujeres de edad adulta que lo miraban expectantes.

Explicó con calma y en tono monótono la forma en la que la chica le advirtió del ataque, que se refirió a sí misma en tercera persona, y la manera en la que le transmitió el flujo de chakra que emanaba.

La conversación, como había imaginado, se desvió rápidamente del tópico sobre la Akagi y pasó a ser acerca de cómo habían logrado burlar la seguridad de los Uchiha.

– ¿Dijiste que oíste una voz más, Itachi? – preguntó una anciana encorvada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ignorando las discusiones sobre los guardias de las murallas.

¡Al fin alguien que comenzaba a preocuparse por ello! La idea le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza y no lograba quitársela. Había escuchado a un chico. Alguien de la misma edad que él y la pelirroja, o menos. Cuando iba a responder, el sonido de la puerta corrediza lo hizo detenerse.

Shisui entró en la habitación con gesto casi fúnebre. Fugaku Uchiha se acarició la frente, en un gesto de frustración. Eran demasiados problemas con los que tratar y Shisui no parecía venir con buenas noticias.

– Matchie está dor- Akagi-san duerme – dijo, haciendo uso del apodo que ya se estaba haciendo eco en la casa. Por lo visto el consejo ya sabía sobre él porque nadie preguntó a qué se refería antes de que reformulara y la llamara por su apellido – Pero el tipo… El tipo desapareció.

Los ojos onyx se clavaron en el relieve en forma de abanico que adornaba la sala de reuniones. El murmullo que se extendió a partir de las noticias de que el secuestrador no sólo había burlado la seguridad al entrar sino que también al salir, ya que se había podido escapar, no permitía concentrarse en una sola voz. Muchos insistían en que jamás tendrían que haber permitido traerla. Otros, no obstante, decían que esto era prueba suficiente de que tenían una joya y no debían perderla. Escuchó múltiples peroratas sobre 'la asesina de los Akagi', 'una bomba de tiempo', 'la que nos va a terminar matando a todos', 'una chiquilla sin importancia', y su favorito, 'el arma de los Uchiha'. Cada uno tenía opiniones distintas sobre la chica y a él lo tenían sin cuidado.

Itachi explicó una vez más los hechos a pedido de su padre y cuando terminó, fue excusado.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, se permitió recapitular las cosas que sabía y las que no: la chica era una fuente de chakra, pertenecía al clan Akagi, por su poder era perseguida por otras aldeas, y parecía sufrir alguna especie de trauma cuando él no estaba presente. En el plano de las conjeturas, se encontraba lo que él suponía que era una segunda personalidad que había desarrollado la chica para protegerse. Aquello explicaba por qué le pidió que la protegiera, en tercera persona, y también por qué le dijo que no era _su_ nombre el que quería saber.

Hizo una nota mental acerca de que, cuando la situación la estresó lo suficiente, la Akagi recordó cómo hacía para trasladar chakra a otra persona. Llegado el caso de que fuera necesario obtener más información sobre ella, sólo tenía que someterla a presión, cosa que no parecía difícil ya que una de sus primas la había alterado simplemente tocándole el cabello.

Se metió dentro de su futón casi sin hacer ruido. Chequeó el kunai y los shuriken que tenía ocultos en distintas zonas cercanas a él, por si recibía algún presunto ataque, y se soltó el cabello. Cerró los ojos para dormir pero frunció el ceño al notar una presencia más que se había deslizado dentro de la habitación casi sin ser percibido.

– Me dijeron que casi le da un ataque cuando quisiste irte de la habitación, cuando estabas de guardia.

– Hn. – respondió Itachi, y supuso que Shisui lo tomaría como un asentimiento.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y el ANBU casi podía oír los engranajes mentales de su mejor amigo trabajando.

– ¿Le gustas o algo?

No iba a dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta.

– Me pregunto… – continuó Shisui, e Itachi recordó por qué se llevaba tan bien con él. Shisui nunca cuestionaba sus silencios, ni pretendía respuestas para todas sus preguntas – … Me pregunto qué va a suceder cuando se despierte y vea que no estás ahí.

– No voy a estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Su amigo cambió de tema rápidamente.

– Ese poder… ¿Sentiste lo que era? Quiero decir… sé que lo sentiste. ¿No es… no es increíble?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza en la oscuridad. Jamás había sentido un flujo de chakra tan puro y constante, y jamás había terminado tan descansado luego de enfrentarse a cinco enemigos a la vez, que habían opuesto mucha resistencia. El poder que tenía la chica era sorprendente, sí, pero inestable. La había visto cortarse las muñecas gravemente por utilizarlo para zafarse de las sogas.

Su amigo volvió a cambiar de tema.

– Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué dijo que no podía controlar… algo? Antes de pedirme que la sostenga.

– Creo que tiene doble personalidad.

Su amigo se removió en su lugar, mirándolo con ojos saltones.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Itachi detestaba explicarse tanto. Casi estuvo a punto de espetarle que se retractaba de lo que había dicho sobre no querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, ya que casi comenzaba a extrañar la compañía de la Akagi, que por lo menos se mantenía calladita.

– Por momentos habla como dos personas completamente distintas.

El ANBU le explicó parte de su teoría, ahorrando detalles y remitiéndose puntualmente a los aspectos que le daban esa impresión.

–Tartamudea y tiembla, de golpe tiene un espasmo y se empieza a comportar como la _reina_ del lugar. – dijo Shisui, resumiendo – Sí… Escuché que durante el consejo con el Hokage pasó algo así… Pero… ¡waw! ¡doble personalidad!

Itachi no entendía por qué su amigo hablaba con fascinación de esa condición que a él, francamente, le parecía absolutamente siniestra. De hecho no le gustaba en lo absoluto cuando la otra trataba a todos con tanta superioridad.

– Menuda novia, Itachi.

– Puedo ahorcarte con… al menos tres de los objetos que tengo a mano. Para empezar.

– Yo también te quiero.

Esbozó una sonrisa juguetona y abandonó el cuarto con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado, dejando solos a Itachi y a sus cavilaciones.

Había algo dentro de su propia teoría que no cerraba. Faltaba una pieza. Y sabía que la pieza estaba ahí… sólo tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

 _'Tienes que proteger_ _la_ _'_

 _'No puedo controlar_ _esto_ _, ¡no puedo!'_

 _'No es_ _mi_ _nombre el que quieres saber'_

 _'Cumpliste con lo que_ _te_ _pedí. Gracias, Itachi-sama'_


End file.
